


人偶之歌

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Taguchi Junnosuke
Kudos: 2





	1. 十一月三十日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loty).



亲爱的隆平：

你好吗？这里的天气已经开始变冷，清早出门散步的时候需要披上厚厚的外套。以往这时我已经开始计划圣诞节度假的地点了，可是在父亲的身边，我只能对娱乐活动有所忌惮，不敢流露出想要消磨时间享乐的意思。我甚至都不怎么作画了，虽然这是顶好的消磨时间的活动，也能陶冶人的性情，我甚至偶尔觉得我有那么点绘画的天赋，或许在艺术的道路上继续探索下去也未尝不可——然而在父亲看见我尾指上不小心沾着来不及洗掉的颜料的时候，总是微微地皱起眉头。我也跟你说过，我猜他希望我可以接手他在这里的生意，所以没几个月就写信要求我来住一段时间，和他一起在社交场上露面。

繁琐无聊的案头工作和那些毫无意义的数字，总让我觉得脑袋都要生锈了，我想我还正是感性的时候。我试图举他自己的例子，在他像我这个年纪的时候也是耽于享乐，直到年过三十才逐渐开始接手家里的生意（这都是祖母告诉我的），每个年轻人都要经历这样一段。而他却只是板着脸说，希望我少走一点他曾经走错过的路。我们生活在不同的时代，现在比起他年轻的时候，科学更发达，种种机遇也更多，如果不各处地探索探索，如果不多走几条迥然不同的路，又怎么知道哪一条路是正确的呢！

所幸，父亲在此地的某项生意，与我喜爱的艺术与新科技算是有些关联，这打消了一点我的愤懑。昨天他带我去见了一位他资助的发明家——涉谷先生个子小小的，像个小老头，说话的声音却非常洪亮。他兴奋地向我们展示了他的最新作品，一尊栩栩如生的男性人偶。人偶的个头与我相仿，脸型也相似，穿着塔夫绸质地的礼服裤，上身赤裸，我平视的目光几乎正好可以落在它的眼睛上——虽然它们现在还是闭着的。“现在还没完全做好，所以没有上发条。”涉谷先生对我说。他见我对它颇感兴趣，热情地笑着，讨好似地对我父亲说：“淳之介和您家的公子外形有些相似呢，有种贵公子的气质。”我瞥了眼父亲，他脸上的表情没有任何变化。好吧，好吧，或许对这位傲慢的老头来说，把自己的儿子和无生命的人偶相比，已经是一种冒犯了吧，古板的人啊。像是对待自己宠爱的小儿子似的，涉谷先生伸长手臂爱怜地抚摸着人偶光裸的肩膀，看上去活脱就是个疯狂科学家。好在他只是给人偶取了“淳之介”这么个亲切普通的名字，还好涉谷先生没有兴高采烈地告诉我，它叫弗兰肯斯坦。

因为这项发明，今年来到父亲身边小住之后，我第一次光明正大地进了剧院，为了参加淳之介的舞台初次亮相——他饰演《霍夫曼的故事》的男主角霍夫曼。是的，淳之介竟然是一个戏剧人偶，拧上发条就可以演唱事先输入的歌曲段落，甚至还可以进行简单的交谈！父亲几乎是从来不进剧院的，无论是希腊悲剧还是滑稽戏他一概认为是浪费时间的玩意，我完全猜不透他为什么要资助涉谷先生的研究，难道他终于想要附庸风雅一下了？

不过，淳之介的出演大获成功。仅仅是在序幕部分，当淳之介唱完霍夫曼的第一首叙事曲，观众席上就传来了不太懂礼节的稀疏突兀的掌声——之后，即便是以往最为精彩的，奥林匹亚的玩偶之歌，也没有盖过霍夫曼的风头。可能观众里只有我一个人知道淳之介是一个机械人偶，他们不明就里地沉迷于它毫无人工痕迹的歌声之中——这么说也许非常奇怪，毕竟人类的歌声本身就是一种“人工”的东西，演员恰如其分地控制自己训练过的声带发出动听的声音，就像经过实现设定的人偶一样，我只是想说这个人偶“唱”得比我见过的许多“真正的”男高音更好听。或许你会觉得机械人偶会缺乏必要的感情色彩，可歌剧本身，也只是一群人站在舞台上演绎剧作家和导演事先编排好的故事，那些貌似自然流露的感情，本身也就只是剧本上寥寥几行印刷出来的舞台指示而已啊。与其说我们在窥探剧作家为我们构建的“他人的生活”，不如说我们在注视着一具努力严谨运转着的庞大机械，用机械来演绎机械又有何不妥呢！当我坐在二楼包厢里远远注视着这些的时候，也有些分不清舞台上究竟是一群有血有肉的活人，还是音乐盒里沿着既定轨道依次从小盒子里翻上来的木偶，在日渐精美的布景前逐渐面目模糊。不过不论是什么，站在人群最中央的淳之介都毫不突兀。搞笑的是，如果在座的批评家们知道了这一切，想必会大为震怒吧。（谢幕的时候，淳之介也得到了最热烈的掌声。）

我习惯性地在谢幕之后来到了后台化妆室，打算顺便测试一下淳之介的交谈功能。它在尘世间媚俗的汽油灯下没有在舞台聚光灯前那么熠熠生辉，但依然像一位有着高贵身份的年轻人。可惜这位年轻人没有什么出类拔萃的见解，我试图与它交谈时，它只会不规律地重复“是吗”“您说得真有道理”“是的”“然后呢”这几个短短的句子。不过，平日出入舞会和沙龙时，人们敷衍了事的社交辞令，又何尝不是只有这短短的几句呢！如果真的把它看作初入社交界的新星，淳之介的谈话技巧甚至不会比某位公爵的儿子更糟。

此刻淳之介被带去换装了，我有幸见证了这位奇异的男主角的首演，激动的心情促使我独自坐在主角化妆室的桌子前写下这些词句，无视门外面来来往往忙碌的群演舞女和搬道具的伙计们。涉谷先生真是个天才，我亲爱的朋友，希望某日你来我处拜访时，国家剧院恰巧还有淳之介的戏剧上演，到那时我们便可以一起舒舒服服地靠在包厢的沙发里，举着小望远镜，观察它堪称细致入微的表情。

致以真诚的问候  
你的忠义


	2. 十二月十九日

致龙也：

《霍夫曼的故事》在国家剧院的连续演出结束了，我终于睡了个好觉，读了些报纸上的戏剧评论，现在坐在那张你觉得颜色很老成的桌子前面给你写信。（我毕竟也三十七岁了，是不再需要介意老成的年龄了。）

演出进行顺利，以往总要在演过十几场之后跟我发一次脾气的赤西先生这次也难得的心情不错，也许是因为反串出演很有挑战性，他也享受到了其中的乐趣？最近他没有对着采访记者恶言相向或者摆黑脸，但愿过段时间也不会有小报记者拿着奇怪的照片上门敲诈。赤西先生私下里其实和舞台上那个闪闪发光的王子（当然，这回不是）很不一样，说服他饰演旦角颇费我一番口舌，在正式排练之前他一直对我的提议不置可否，我一跟他说话他就露出不耐烦的表情。大概习惯了舞台上众星捧月的感觉之后，就很难回到现实世界做一个普通人了吧，虽然他在现实世界也是众星捧月的大明星。

只要他不再喝得醉醺醺的上舞台，我想我还是能够继续努力维护和赤西先生的合作关系的。偷偷说一句，在因为八卦记者提心吊胆的时候，总觉得涉谷先生发明的歌剧人偶真不错啊。（不过要是它矮个几厘米就好了，这样我也不必说服赤西先生演女一号了。）

说到人偶，它的表现力比我预想得好，除了有着丰富观剧经验的喜多川先生，没有第二个人发现它深邃的双眼其实只是两颗透光的玻璃球，喜多川先生自然是什么都不会说的，很安全。我想在涉谷先生的这项发明成熟之前，还是暂时不要公之于众的好。涉谷先生的赞助人眼光真是敏锐啊！虽然他从来没有出现在剧院里过，却看出了这是一桩好生意——在有很多事情要忙的时候，这些任性的名演员和忙着爬到不同的人的床上的小歌女真是烦透了，还是没有私人感情的人偶更加易于管理。希望涉谷先生早日开发出适宜担任群演的型号。

不过你肯定想象不到，人偶演员竟然也要应付富有而狂热的粉丝的求爱！这位昏头昏脑的追求者，竟然还是为数不多的知情者，那位精明赞助人的儿子。一开始他去后台化妆间的时候，我以为他是为了测试人偶的交谈功能，还在心里默默称赞未来继承人的责任心。可他一回不落地来看演出，每次演出完都往主角化妆间跑，我还是起了点疑心。

前几天，在检查了剧院各处的消防设施之后，我关上舞台灯回到后台，正好看见主角化妆室的房门没关。向上帝发誓，我只是出于好奇心偷偷瞄了一眼，即便我常年不得不和性格恶劣的明星打交道，门内的情景也让我十分惊讶——两位身材相仿的绅士亲密地搂抱着，其中一人还缓缓抚摸着另外一位的颈项，明亮的油灯把他们的身姿投影在了墙上。仔细一看，是投资人的儿子和那个戏剧人偶！他深情款款地注视着人偶，像是注视着自己镜中的倒影，我看不清他的眼神却也被那种热烈所震慑。他的口中在喃喃着什么，人声触发了人偶的应答装置，它开口回应，一边呆板顺从地点着头。这敷衍的回应却让那个被恋爱迷昏了头脑的人很是满意，他爱怜地摸了摸人偶的头发（大概是用新型的人造纤维做的，希望不是什么易燃材料）。他没有注意到人偶的玻璃眼珠根本是不聚焦的吗？这两人的侧影十分相似，都有高挺的鼻子和清秀细长的眼睛，下巴的弧度也有点像。以剧院经理的角度，我挺乐意看到这一幕在舞台上发生的——被诅咒的纳西索斯。就在我考虑这个题材的时候，投资人的儿子忽然转头朝门的方向看过来，我赶紧大步走开了，他应该没有注意到我，上帝保佑他没有注意到我。

和自己儿子长得挺像的戏剧人偶……传说中涉谷先生出手阔绰的资助人，该不会有什么特别的嗜好吧。不过这和我没什么关系，即便有什么丑闻发生，那位资助人想必也会大手笔地派人摆平。当然最好什么都别发生……这位资助人的儿子相貌很不错，身边应该也不缺女人啊。我不能理解。

不说这些了。值得高兴的是，圣诞假期就快要到了，南方小岛上那幢小巧而舒适的别墅也早已收拾一新，我真的很需要阳光和放松。你准备这个圣诞节去哪里？提前祝你假期快乐，希望节日前夕忙碌又辛苦的邮递员们可以把我的祝福及时送到你的手上。

谨致问候  
以及圣诞快乐  
中丸雄一


	3. 二月十五日

亲爱的隆平：

请原谅你的朋友还如此浮躁不成熟，我就像是个热恋中的少女一般，在与心上人私下见面的第二天便迫不及待地想要与最好的朋友分享自己的喜悦。在我的恋爱尚未有结果的时候，你曾在来信中安慰闷闷不乐的我，不过现在，我是这个世界上最幸福的人了！

圣诞节之后淳之介一直都很忙碌，我始终联系不上他，也许下一个演出季他又要担当主角了。他是我见过最优秀的歌剧演员，他的歌喉没有一点点瑕疵，我坚信他天生就是应该做这一行的。前几天他委托自己的剧院经理来信，告诉我他终于在一月末空出了一点时间，答允了我约会的请求。

约会淑女应该去她的府上拜访，在她母亲的注视下与她闲聊高雅有品位的话题，可是如何约会一位绅士？淳之介告诉我他一直住在剧院里（可见他多么热爱这种能够让他充分发挥天赋的艺术），那么我便无法去他府上拜访——难道我们要坐在昏暗的剧场包厢里谈天说地吗？还是后台或观众席？纵然这也不失浪漫，可我与他已经在后台化妆间影影绰绰的灯光中无数次低诉衷肠。我还是很想和他一起走在阳光之中，哪怕在旁人看来我们只是两个关系极好的朋友，只有我们能够从彼此的眼底看见那份或许尚为世俗所不容的感情……

或许自他站在舞台上照亮了整个剧院的刹那，我就应该想到，我终究会有坠入爱河的一天。他站在花团锦簇的中心，那总是略带漠然的神情像是看透了这些人造的大喜大悲后面无情转动的齿轮，又像是刚出生的阿佛洛狄忒——他的歌喉与技巧又是那么完美无暇，是与生俱来的天才而非后天习得，一如美是一种天赋。唯有天才享有浪费自己天赋的特权，在这一点上，充其量算个三流业余画家的我，是多么羡慕他啊！

昨天我随便找了个冠冕堂皇的借口，避开了父亲的责难，坐着马车在剧院门口接上了正在等待着我的淳之介。他虽是男子，却比我认识的任何一位女性更加矜持，一开始我没有扶着他上马车的意思，他也就定定地站着不动，直到我亲自下车向他伸出手。这略为阴柔的一点，也不是不可爱的。淳之介是个温和而博学的人，我总有许多的话和他聊，无论说什么，他都会轻轻地应和。

按照我事先和马车夫说好的，我们在郊外的湖边下车，乡下似乎总是要比城里更加寒冷一些，这几天城里并未下雪，但湖边几乎被积雪完全覆盖。我们“咯吱咯吱”地踩在雪上，淳之介时不时就会踉跄一下。他步履蹒跚，我像一个真正的绅士那样托住他的小臂。我们谈论了剧场艺术，我大胆地说出了“戏剧是一种事先安排好的、对观者共情的压榨”这样离经叛道而对于戏剧家略有些冒犯意味的见解，他不置可否，只是唱了一段咏叹调作为回应。淳之介清越高亢的歌声让我差点忘记自己之前说的是什么，我试图努力揣度他的意思而无果。或许作为“剧中人”，剧场艺术在他看来还有很多更加“不足为外人道也”的妙处吧。我重新拾起了中学时期囫囵吞枣半知半解的《诗学》，我想要延展自己的关于艺术的见解，也开始期待和他的再一次私下会面。

我此前从未想过我会和一位绅士恋爱，我向来把他们看作自己的同类。创世纪里提到神吩咐亚当离开父母，与妻子联合结为一体，男人和女人的结合是被神规定被神祝福的。因此当我与女性私下交往时，我们都对这段关系的“目的”心照不宣，闭上眼睛就能设想到前方的结局：订婚然后举办婚礼，养两三个孩子，全家人在星期天上教堂，一个基督教中产阶级家庭模范。我似乎终究要和一位容貌姣好面目模糊的小姐结为夫妻。可当我和淳之介交往时，每一分钟都是此前从未有过的体验。我不知道这种强烈的激情最终会带领我们冲到哪里，我好像选择了一条人迹罕至的路，密林间尚未被踩出小道，没有什么前人的经验可以借鉴。与同性别的人恋爱是背德的、不被祝福的，可我深深沉醉在偷尝禁果的甜美之中，甚至觉得这一感情比异性之爱更加纯粹——没有建立在家族考量上的利益交换，没有传宗接代的天性使然，只有我的灵魂与另一个人的交缠在一起，超越这世上被规定的任何一种形式。（不过说到情欲，那又是另一个话题了，我暂时还没有往这方面去想。）

我终于是要让父亲失望的了，比起运用理性的经营与计算，我迫切地想要用我的热情与灵感去靠近更高的东西，靠近古往今来不计其数的艺术家追求过的，艺术的终极，哪怕我甚至没有一双用蜡粘合的羽翼，哪怕这后果是燃烧自己，也没有关系。前几天，我努力不去在意父亲责备的眼神，鼓起勇气告诉他，我想要精进自己的绘画技术，想要在这一艺术道路上有一番成就。父亲轻蔑地回答我，他不认为我有这样的才华，我们家族从未有过一个成功的艺术家。他认为我的当务之急是把在高等学校学到的东西加以运用，早日在“家族擅长的领域”取得立足之地。我想，总是沿着既定的道路走，本身就是一种荒谬。可我还没有想好如何说服父亲，我现在在做的，我唯一能做的，只是没日没夜地作画——我想为淳之介，为这至高的天赋，画一幅可以永久留存的肖像。

祝你获得幸福  
忠义


	4. 二月二十八日

隆平，人性到底有什么特别，值得让“人类”被放在如此高的位置上？

我想这世界便是一出设计好出场顺序的戏剧吧。我也曾以为我触到过一片羽毛。

我睡得很差，我想我很久没有真正睡着过了，或者没有醒过。


	5. 四月一日

尊敬的中丸先生：

您好，我是大仓忠义的朋友隆平。听闻忠义的消息，我深感震惊与难过，提笔向您写信之时，依然很难相信这一个多月以来发生的事情。忠义像每一个年轻人一样喜爱各类艺术与日新月异的科学，虽然稍有富家子弟不知疾苦的天真，但他一直是个热情而单纯的人，对朋友很好。忠义是我的至交好友，一个月来我一直四处奔走，企图厘清原因，在此也感谢您对我的帮助。

我想要和您复述一下这件事的原委，这是考虑到您也算是当事人之一的缘故，恳请您不要把一个浪漫灵魂的悲剧轻易地作为八卦新闻贩卖给小报记者。同样出于青年人的天真，与对专业人士的敬意，我信任您的沉默。

忠义写给我的倒数第二封信里，激动地向我描述了他和淳之介的约会。在此我无意责备您的轻率， 但这的确是让这件事情走向不可收场地步的最后一根稻草。忠义偶尔也会发作这时代年轻人常有的，沉溺于自身妄想的臆症，到了二月他的妄想已是十分严重，我多次在信中温和地劝诫他，淳之介只是一个人偶，它不可能拥有人类的感情。可当他收到您用开玩笑的心情以淳之介的口吻回复的那几封信的时候，他开心地向我复述这件事，坚持是艺术的女神点化了它，或是某种来自古老剧院的神秘魔法。总有人怀疑幕布深处隐着幽灵，那么或许这种未知力量赋予一个人偶灵魂也不在话下？我当时也这么侥幸地想着，试图说服自己去祝福好友超越常理的恋情。

可收到他的来信我才意识到，忠义跌入了自己建造的幻境之中。明明淳之介有那么多与活生生的人大相径庭的地方：它不会下多级台阶、无法在潮湿光滑的地面上行走、不具备真正的交谈能力，只能够在辨别到人声时选择貌似恰当的简单附和语句作为回应。忠义与它“谈及”与戏剧有关的话题，或许他引用了谁的名句，使得淳之介将当下的场景判断为“演出中”，直接唱出了一段咏叹调。我想一般人看到这一画面也终于应该清醒过来了，可他却把那旋律当成了来自人偶的应答。在那之后，他便沉溺于一厢情愿之中。他自以为看到了不世出的天才、未经打磨之天赋的终点；他坚信和淳之介的交际可以激发他思维的火苗和艺术的灵感——他重新拿起画笔，虽然与我没有明说，但我猜测他把那具人偶视作了自己的缪斯。

我的朋友来自一个在故乡算是声名显赫的家庭，他的祖先善于经商，积累了一笔财富，工作之余，他们会有意结识穷困而有才能的艺术家、科学家，在经济上扶持他们。为了能够有所甄别，他们也会接受基础的美学教育，但成为艺术家从来不是一个被鼓励的选项。忠义和父亲说明了自己想要成为画家的人生规划之后，他本就很严肃的父亲变得更加冷峻起来，总是见缝插针地打击他的艺术才能，企图把他拉回“正道”上来。忠义是一个孤独的孩子，和父亲相处的时间不长，这些打击使得他略带自暴自弃地把时间全部耗在了绘画和苦艾酒上面。为了模仿某种“艺术家做派”，他甚至偷偷拜托仆从去买那种最便宜、最烈的苦艾酒。

几天后，在一次和父亲的争执中，忠义不小心说出了淳之介的名字，以提及恋人的熟稔口吻。追问几句之后，这荒谬的想象和疑似同性恋爱的思想让素来严谨的大仓先生勃然大怒，他立刻带着自己不成器的儿子去了涉谷先生的工作室，这位科学家正在研究让歌剧人偶批量生产的方法，忘情地彻夜工作，房间里到处都是散落的木制手臂和腿，唯一的成品淳之介立在工作室正中间，它的上半身依旧裸着，旁边的工作台上摆着两个胸像，轮廓都与淳之介相似，分别顶着男性和女性的假发套。

大仓先生径直走到淳之介的面前，把它的裤管高高地摞起来，露出了布制膝盖上方仅仅雕出了大腿的大致形状、还保持着原来颜色的木头，经过了一个演出季的摩擦有些显旧。他别有深意地看了自己儿子一眼，轻轻地拨了一下人偶背上的机关，把它的右臂卸了下来，肩膀上与手臂的接驳处露出了一个小洞。

那一刻，淳之介终于走到了舞台下。也许大仓先生会很满意小忠突然黯淡下来的眼神。

“就让你带走淳之介吧，或许你还想为他画一张肖像。”大仓先生说自己当时说了这样一句话，而我的朋友低着头一言不发，只是嘴唇一直颤抖着。他把淳之介放在了忠义画室的角落，跟那些颜料和石膏像堆在一起。仆人说，那天夜里小少爷一直呆在画室里走来走去，整晚都能听见窸窸窣窣的脚步声。

第二天中午，大仓先生要求仆人去敲画室的门，没有应答，他索性自己一扭门把手走了进去。那个绝望的人抱着膝盖坐在椅子上，面前摆着画架和人偶，对父亲的突然闯入没有一点反应，他的架子上也没有绷画布。“你的大作还没有完成吗？”大仓先生讥讽地撇着嘴笑了笑，“真是一位艺术家。”他绕着画室转了一圈便出去了。仆人小心翼翼地嗫嚅着问忠义少爷要不要吃点东西，那椅子上的人对这句话全无反应，可他过了一会突然从椅子上跳了下来，摇摇晃晃地走到人偶的面前，抬起了它的手臂，就像一位教养良好的绅士在扶着一位淑女那样，就那样把它半抬半拉地拽进了卧室。

晚上，忠义随便吃了点火腿夹面包便又上楼回到卧室，还早早熄了灯。当天夜里，守夜的仆人睡得正香，忽然听到了隐约的一声枪响，随后又是一声，过了很长一段时间又传来最后一声枪响。他以为这声音来自远处，便没有放在心上。到了中午，大仓先生推开门的时候，看到这样一幅场景：大仓忠义躺在地上，眼睛神经质地睁着，睡衣左胸口的位置有很多血，那把作为二十岁生日礼物的小手枪就放在他的身旁。歌剧人偶躺在不远处，它的脑袋整个被手枪打碎了，两颗圆圆的作为眼珠的玻璃球滚得老远，头颅里的小零件崩得到处都是，有一些还沾了一点血，地上有很多血迹。他们立刻请来了医生。医生判断，年轻的大仓先生从眼睛中间最脆弱的连接处给了人偶一枪，接着朝自己的心脏开了一枪，没打中，随后他仰卧在地上，挣扎着又给自己补了一枪，这颗子弹确实地击中了心脏。

忠义的葬礼十天前已经在他的家乡举行，出于保护隐私的目的，这场葬礼是秘密进行的。不过另一件事我想您已经知道了：大仓先生在这之后立刻停止了对涉谷先生的资助，唯一的成品歌剧人偶已遭毁坏，量产化的计划更是从此搁置。

先生，想来您的剧院蒙受了不少损失，但我也永远地失去了我最亲爱的朋友，我的悲痛也许远胜过您的经济损失，而且久久无法痊愈。请您不要把他荒唐的热烈不加考虑地完全归因为癔病，比起爱上了一个人偶，他更像是爱上了想象中那个“享受在艺术之中并充分挥洒自己的天赋”的形象。涉谷先生无法解释这个人偶为何与忠义如此相似，他坚称自己只是塑造了一张俊美而脆弱的，极具诗意的脸，人偶只是无生命的物件，而忠义确实地拥有这种善感与脆弱。淳之介机械性的完美无缺让他怀疑戏剧的叙事形式是不是一个精心策划的骗局，而在无数次听到它动人的歌喉之后，忠义动摇了，他觉得或许淳之介就是这个问题的答案——动用技术而不动用太多感情，欣赏美学而非沉浸于煽情故事。可他忘了，歌剧人偶眼神里淡淡的漠然，只是因为它真的没有感情。剧场制造幻象，我的朋友试图在一个人偶身上寻找到一点能够对抗这种幻想的情绪，而显然地，他失败了。

忠义的事情就说到这里，请您原谅我说了这么多杂乱的话。我听说大仓先生并不打算对您或者对涉谷先生进行起诉，这是一件好事。祝国家剧院的下一个演出季顺利进行。

衷心问候  
丸山隆平


End file.
